herofandomcom-20200223-history
AncientKazemon
AncientKazemon (AncientIrismon in Japan) is a heroine, who has successfully defeated Lucemon to save the Ancient Digital World, along with the rest of the Ten Legendary Warriors. An Ancient Bird Man-Type Digimon represents wind (風; kaze). Appearance AncientKazemon is a Mega-Level Digimon. She bears a resemblance with a beautiful woman who has a rapier on her hands(right/left); while the feather-like armour is worn on both of her shoulders. The pink bra covered her breasts. The multi-colored feather helmet is equpped in her head. History She died along with the other Ten Legendary Warriors when they defeated Lucemon years ago and imprisoned him in the center of the Digital World. She created the Spirits of Wind, Kazemon and Zephyrmon. In the anime, AncientKazemon and the rest of Ten Legendary Warriors made a cameo for defeating Lucemon before sealing him away for good. She and the Ten Legendary Warriors were inherited by Celestial Digimon. Profile One of the Ten Legendary Warriors who saved the Ancient Digital World, it bears the attribute of "Wind". A Mega who lived a long time ago, it has golden wings and a beautiful rainbow-colored form. It runs across the sky with its vast golden wings and it is said that by creating many rainbow bridges, it is able to move about freely, even over water and land. AncientKazemon's beauty and capabilities have been passed down to many "Bird Man Digimon" and "Fairy Digimon". Its special attacks are "Storm Gazer", which generates an continuous super-huge storm, and "Rainbow Symphony", fires a super rainbow-colored shiny laser that melts everything it touches. Powers and Abilities *'Transcendant Bird Physiology' - AncientKazemon with her ability either is or can transform into a Avian of divine nature, purely godly beings of the sky. Much like any divine beast they are both divine and natural, having complete dominion over their concept of being everything connected to them fundamentally the sky. *'Air Embodiment' - Ancient Kazemon becomes a physical manifestation or personification of the element of air. As a result, She has limitless control over it. *'Air Manipulation' - The user can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship' - Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible expertise in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Attacks *'Rainbow Symphony: '''Uses its rapier to play a symphony of super-fused lasers that shine with the colors of the rainbow. *'Storm Gazer''': Continuously generates a super-gigantic storm. Gallery 04.AncientKazemon.jpg|AncientKazemon in Bandai Version AncientIrismon Card Jap.jpg|AncientIrismon in Japanese Card Trivia *Her spirit forms are: the Human Spirit of Wind(Kazemon) and the Beast Spirit of Wind(Zephyrmon). Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Legacy Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Knights Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Humanoid Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Wise Category:In Love Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Deities Category:Saved Soul